


Kitty’s Collar

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dry Humping, Jingle Friggin' Bell y'all, Kitty's Collar - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In which Dorian wears a kitty collar with a bell, and Bull likes it when it jingles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty’s Collar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive/gifts).



> This is a very late Christmas gift, written to thank them for writing "Drapetomania" - probably my most favourite Bull / Dorian fic thus far.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

At first, it was the soft tinkling of bells that drew him from his slumber.

Bull had slowly come awake to find himself flat on his stomach, his head supported on top of his folded arms – and _someone_ had decided to sprawl across the length of his back like a contented cat. Bull shifted a little, and smiled through a haze of sleep when he heard frantic tinkling as Dorian temporarily lost his balance before repositioning himself on Bull’s back again. 

“Bull?” Dorian whispered. The mage scooted up towards Bull’s ear before sticking his tongue into it. Bronze skin dragged against grey, creating a delicious friction. 

Bull had never turned down a good tumble between the sheets, but after a week of hard fighting with the boss, it was nice to be able to sleep in for a change. Cool air blew gently through the crack in their bedroom’s ceiling, but he was warm and snug, nestled between his bed and an overly enthusiastic mage. 

He kept his eye closed and refused to move despite the persistent tickle of soft moustache against his ear and a pair of cold, bare feet rubbing along the length of his legs. 

Dorian, being Dorian, would not be ignored. The mage first pressed kisses down his spine, and then slipped a sly, cold toe between his legs to trace the outline of Bull’s cock. When Bull sighed and grumbled into his pillow, Dorian became bolder, pressing an unmistakable erection upon Bull’s back, and then rolling those hips so his cock rubs against Bull. 

“Bull,” Dorian said again, his breath hot against Bull’s ear, “are you awake?"

Bull ignored the soft voice, as he drifted in and out of sleep. It was really too early to do anything. Too early, too comfortable, too sleepy. 

Not used to being so cruelly disregarded, Dorian resumed his efforts to rouse the Bull. He tried nuzzling, biting, running his tongue against the velvety shell of Bull’s ear and laughed a little when it flicked like a cat’s.

“Later,” Bull mumbled and began snoring.

Dorian huffed in annoyance and folded his legs under him - now sitting cross-legged on Bull’s back. He played with the collar around his neck, lost in thoughts. It was an odd sort of amulet Bull had found during the battle at Griffon’s Keep. It was made of soft leather and adorned with nothing but a single bell upon its length.

Bull had, for some reason, thought it was an appropriate gift for the mage and, as they began spending “some time together”, he had taken some pride and delight at the way they were able to make it jingle all night long.

“Jingle _all_ the way,” Dorian said to no one in particular, before biting down on his lips to stifle a laugh. It was sad, really, laughing at his own joke and Dorian had about enough of Bull being unresponsive to his attempts at seductions. 

_Kaffas._

With a determined look on his face, Dorian positioned himself once again, knees straddling Bull, before sliding his cock along the cleft of the Qunari’s buttocks. Slowly, he began rocking his hips. Bull muttered a protest, but Dorian had always believed that it rude to leave a task unfinished once it begun… and he was quite adamant about seeing it through to completion, thank you very much.

“Hold still,” Dorian breathed, slapping an open palm across Bull’s buttocks for emphasis, relishing the sting it left on his hand. The man was built like a rock.

Dorian rocked his hips faster, fingers digging into Bull’s flesh, the movements burning through any semblance of rational thought in his brain. 

Bull’s shoulders shook in silent laughter as Dorian slowly came undone. Breath heavy, heart racing, head thrown back, and that blasted bell jingling each time Dorian’s hips slapped against the Bull’s, it wasn’t long before the mage found his release and fell boneless on top of the Qunari – completely drained and satiated for the moment.

“Awwww, kitty made a mess,” Bull said with a laugh while Dorian panted as if he had been chased by a horde of rampaging Qunari.

“Quiet, you,” came the slurred response. Knees still shaking, Dorian rolled out of bed and rummaged for a towel before proceeding to wipe the Bull clean. 

“Sounded like you had fun,” Bull said, finally getting up to turn towards Dorian. Now very much awake, Bull grinned as he reached out to wrap his fingers around the mage’s wrist, pulling him into an embrace.

“Now, let’s see if we can make it jingle a little longer.”

And they could. They _really_ could.


End file.
